The Legend of the Silver Dragon
by SilverFury23
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Dragon Realm came to be? And why the Legendary Purple Dragons were created? It's a long forgotten history only known by very few dragons in the Dragon Realms.


The Legend of the Silver Dragon

 **Greetings everyone, I'm back from the dead. I must apologize for not uploading this sooner than I should have. My plan was to have this out and the sequel to the Forgotten Legend by Christmas but unfortunately I was confined to my bed for a week. My ability to do things was restricted. Anyways, enjoy the rewrite to my first one-shot.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered how the the Dragon Realms came to be? How many millions of planets just popped into existence? Everything you hear, smell, touch, taste, see, and even what you can't see. Whether it is living or dead, all of it is created from an eternal being called the Father.

All the trees, plants, animals, oceans, and the skies of all the worlds, everything is from the Father, though there are some exceptions. The Father created another being called Aarav and gave him the power to create whatever he wished. The young spirit had no physical body so first thing he did was create one for himself. His physical body was different from all the other creatures created from the Father. Then, he created a race based on his new body and called them Dragons.

He made them to be creatures of magic, superior to all the other creatures of his new world called the Dragon Realms. Aarav added creatures made from the Father and made alterations to them, giving them the intelligence to start their own civilization and live on.

Once he was satisfied with what he created, he began to live among them, as a silver dragon. Aarav befriended his own creation and guided them as they discovered more about themselves and their abilities unique to dragons. One by one, the dragon race discovered the elements and Aarav became proud. The first ones who discovered their specific element, Aarav gave them the rank of Guardian, to protect all and teach the elements to their fellow dragons.

Soon Aarav became slightly lonely and wanted a fellow eternal being by his side. Knowing the Father was far more busy than he was, he requested a brother. The Father graciously compiled and gave him Malefus, with his own physical body similar in stature but different in color, dark grey, for Aarav wanted the color silver to only be unique to himself. They lived together for years, helping the world of the Dragon Realms, but Malefus soon grew tired of this.

Malefus soon saw his brother's power to create and craved it. He immediately went to the Father and begged for the power to create on top of his own powers already given to him. The Father saw the jealousy and his intentions, so he denied him of the request. Malefus was angered by this, and demanded that he receive this power. The Father saw that if he did not give him the powers to create, Malefus would attack his brother and attempt to take the power for himself.

The Father gave Malefus the power to create, but not on the same level as Aarav's power. Malefus saw this as betrayal and immediately severde the connection between the Dragon Realms and the Father. Then, he created his own dragons, dark dragons of black scale, and changed his own scales from grey to black somehow. He went to the Dragon Realms and converted many other dragons, making them turn from their old natured selves to a reflection of what they once were.

Aarav discovered what his own brother was doing to his creation and friends and became hurt. He then realized that he had no other choice but to declare war against his brother, which haunted him deeply.

War brought destruction to the Dragon Realms for the first time. Most parts of the world were completely destroyed from the war, making them inhabitable for the future. Much death was given to all creatures of the Realms, including dragons. Aarav taught his dragons how to fight, and soon all dragons became fearless warriors. Neither side seemed to gain an advantage over the other.

Fifty years the first war of the Dragon Realms raged on, both sides being level, until Malefus made the decision to finally end his brother's creation with his own. The dark immortal dragon created a creature with only one purpose, the destruction of the Dragon Realms. He called it the Destroyer.

With the realization of the world ending event, Aarav had no other choice but to create other silver dragons with powers much like his own. Only together were they able to stand up against the powers of Malefus. With the storm brewing, Aarav lead one last attack with his silver brethren.

The battle was fierce. It was the silver dragons versus the dark dragons. Each one matched in power alone, but together, the silvers were a force to be reckoned with. Soon, the line was broke, giving Aarav an opportunity to confront his brother. Before the battle even began, Malefus declared himself to be the true entity of evil and was bound to the destruction of all things.

The battle ws fought between brothers. One, the entity of good, the other of evil. Light and dark met at the top of the volcano of fire, where the Destroyer was to be awakened. The brothers fought each other with no brutal end in sight. They fought until they could fight no more. The brothers of light and darkness destroyed each other's physical bodies, leaving nothing behind. Ending the war then and there.

Even with his body destroyed, Malefus' spirit lives on. He left the Dragon Realms, but left his influence behind, creating conflict between all the living creatures. Malefus went out into the universe created by the Father and makes evil here and there, but hasn't been seen again.

Aarav went on to create another Realm inside the Dragon Realms to watch over his creation as they go on without him, only there to guide them through certain troubles. As for the silver dragons aiding him in the final battle. They left, never to be seen again, and Aarav made sure a silver dragon could never be born, until they are needed once again.

Before Aarav fully left his creation, he created one last thing, the Purple Dragons. Their purpose, protect what's left of the Dragon Realms along side the Guardians.

 _I now leave my world under the watchful eye of the purple dragons, only to be seen every ten generation in their duties. Though I am gone from this world, I still watch over it along with many others. I haven't left my world to die, but to guide them them. Soon, others will take my position, and I will move onto my next level of guidance._

 _I say now new Chronicler, you must keep a watchful eye over the Realms and keep its history in check._

 _Signed,_

 _Aarav, creator of this world, the first Chronicler, and first Silver Dragon._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, be on the lookout for Ashes of a Broken Past and have a great day!**


End file.
